


Day 23: Christmas Movies

by CampbellB1994



Series: 24 Days of OTP [24]
Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Politician's Husband
Genre: 24 Days of OTP, Christmas Movies, Christmas Smut, M/M, Netflix and Chill, Sleepy Kisses, Sleepy Sex, this is a christmas present, wholesome fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994
Summary: “Perfect.” Aiden smiles, finishing his drink before laying down on top of Roland, nuzzling his head in the man’s chest as the movie continues to play.
Relationships: Roland Blum/Aiden Hoynes
Series: 24 Days of OTP [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019182
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Day 23: Christmas Movies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hurtslikeyourmouth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hurtslikeyourmouth/gifts).



“Cocktail, love?” Roland asks, leaning down to pass Aiden the glass and pecking his lips before standing back up. “What do you want to watch?” Aiden, sits up a little as he takes a sip from the cocktail before resting it back on the side. “Anything christmassy.” Roland calls out from the kitchen where he was pouring some popcorn in a bowl. “The Christmas House?” Aiden says, pointing over to the tv as Roland comes to sit back down on the sofa. “I don’t understand why you are putting so much effort into picking a movie. You do realise we’re not going to pay too much attention to it.” Roland says, moving over Aiden and pushing some popcorn into the man’s mouth. “Well at least give the movie a chance.” Aiden tells him, swallowing the popcorn and grabbing his glass again. “I’ll give you half an hour.” Roland tells him, grabbing his glass whilst moving his other hand to Aiden’s thigh. “Is it impossible for you to keep your hands off me?” Aiden asks, leaning forward to grab a handful of popcorn as the film starts. “Well you don’t make it easy for me. With your shirt unbuttoned like that.” Roland rests his head on Aiden’s shoulder, stroking Aiden’s chest hair. “You’re the one who put the fire on.” Aiden says, trying to concentrate on the movie. “Maybe I did it on purpose.” Roland teases, kissing Aiden’s cheek. “Hon, I’m trying to watch the movie.” He complains, moving Roland off of him. 

Half an hour into the movie, Aiden is surprised to not be disturbed but instead hearing the sound of snoring. “Perfect.” Aiden smiles, finishing his drink before laying down on top of Roland, nuzzling his head in the man’s chest as the movie continues to play. He yawns, slipping a hand under the man’s shirt and pulling himself up and closing his eyes, wrapping his leg around one of Roland’s thighs. Roland signs happily, looking down at Aiden and lifting his thigh up as he sits up so not to disturb the sleeping man so much. "Definitely watching the movie aren't, you love?" He chuckled resting a hand on Aiden's back and stroking it gently. "I love you. I can say that now you're asleep." Roland says, playing with Aiden's hair with the other hand, halting as the man turns his head only to nuzzle it back into his chest. "What did you even put on?" Roland chuckled, finally looking over to the film before grabbing the remote and turning it off. 

"Fuck." Aiden mutters, stretching his arms up and around Roland's neck as he stirs. "Need some help?" Roland asks, feeling Aiden hard against his thigh. "I was having a rather nice dream." He smiles, sliding his hands onto the man's chest so that he could push himself up and look at him. "Oh, let me guess." Roland shifts the man onto his back against the sofa and lifting his arms above his head. "Getting close." Aiden teases, slipping a hand under the man's shirt and pulling the buttons off it. "Do you know how much this cost?" Roland asks a little frustrated that he's lost another shirt to their antics. "I do because I bought it." He says, lifting his head up to nip at Roland's lips, feeling the man's hand down his underwear. "In the dream we had less clothing." Aiden points out, shuffling out of his trousers. "Oh I see." Roland growls, positioning himself. "I'd make you beg for it but I've waited so so long." He says, fingers digging into Aiden's hips as he thrusts in.


End file.
